


Soft

by FloralPunk15



Series: Tales From Around Hope County [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lovestruck Nick, M/M, Nick and Kim are polyamorous pass it on, Soft Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: A lil Nick/Sawyer drabble I wrote for @oorah22 as a lil christmas present!"Everything in this moment was golden, magical, soft. And Nick wouldn’t change that for the whole world."
Relationships: Male Deputy/Nick Rye, Original Male Character(s)/ Nick Rye
Series: Tales From Around Hope County [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haunted_juicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_juicebox/gifts).



> This short story is inspired by, written for, and dedicated to the lovely @oorah22. Thank you for being an amazing friend and such a huge source of joy and inspiration in my life. Merry Christmas, love. I hope you enjoy your present!

Nick blinked slowly, enraptured by the dark earthy brown of Sawyer’s gaze. Normally, Sawyer stared though people, but he wasn’t now. He was staring down into Nick’s soul, making the pilot shiver all the way to his boots. If there hadn’t been firm, muscular arms holding him, Nick would have disintegrated into the floor of the hangar from the sheer  _ intensity _ of their contact, as simple as it may have seemed on the surface. 

Nick wouldn’t classify himself as clumsy at any point of his 29 years of life, but having someone watch him the way Sawyer did made him.. _n_ _ervous_? He guessed that’s what sent him stumbling into the deputy in the first place. Sawyer held him up firmly, then pinned him in that intense gaze, and Nick was  _ done for _ . 

Nick had his suspicions, and he voiced them to Kim. Her calming, wise words came back to him. “Nick, I love you with all of my heart and I;m honored to have your name, but that won’t stop either of us from bonding with others. As long as I know you’re still mine, I don't mind sharing you,” She told him softly, gently. Kim brought out the best in him, encouraged him to chase his dreams, and right now, he knew she was safe and content with Lottie in her cabin. 

Nick leaned into Sawyer, resting his head on their chest. Something spicy and sweet filled his senses, along with an overwhelming comfort and a steady heartbeat. He let his arms twine around Sawyer’s hips, clinging to them. 

“Nick,” Sawyer hummed softly, a whisper of an accent sliding into his words. Nick melted at the way his name fell from Sawyer’s lips. He said it like it was something soft and delicate, like a picture or a flower, and Nick was reeling, falling deeper in love. After a moment, he made himself meet Sawyer’s rich earthy eyes again.

“Sawyer?” he questioned kindly. Sawyer hummed kindly in reply. 

One of Sawyer’s hands moved from his waist to his left cheek, those long, soft fingers caressing his cheek and making him  _ shudder _ from the love bleeding through the actions. They pressed a gentle kiss to Nick’s forehead, then tilted his chin to place a gentle, passionate kiss to Nick’s lips. His lips were kind of chapped, but the way he pressed against Nick desperately more than made up for that. 

They pulled apart, and Sawyer led Nick to the couch, pulling Nick on top of him. It felt so nice to feel fingers in his hair and hands rubbing his shoulders and Nick made an  _ embarrassing  _ but soft noise as Sawyer worked a knot out of his neck. 

“Shh, I’ve got you, Nicky,” Sawyer whispered, the bass in his voice reverating in his chest, making Nick fall deeper for them. They hummed something softly, making Nick’s tired eyes droop.

“Sawyer?” Nick asked softly, scared to raise his voice above a whisper. Afraid that anything louder than that may startle Sawyer and ruin this frail, magical bubble they built for themselves. 

He looked up at the pilot. “Yes?” he asked kindly, quietly. Nick pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Sawyer’s beautifully soft smile, relishing the way the deputy melted into him. Sawyer’s hands tangled in his hair as the kiss got deeper, more passionate. They broke away for air, meeting one another’s eyes again.

“I love you, Sawyer Linden,” Nick whispered.

“I love you too, Nicholas,” Sawyer whispered back. 

Everything in this moment was golden, magical,  _ soft.  _ And Nick wouldn’t change that for the whole world. 


End file.
